Sleeping, Blowing things up, and playing Qudditch
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Hermione wakes Fred up on a Saturday morning to go watch her younger self in a pensieve, this really has no rhyme or reason. It was just wrote.  One-shot x


I wrote this for Andrea, it's a little thing that I just came up with to try and help get out of my suckish writers block situation thing. xD

I hope you like it, there aren't any warnings..and sorry if the end is stupid. XD

Please Read and Review?

* * *

A young Hermione Granger seemed to dance out of the small home. The girl had a wide grin, her teeth were rather bulky, but she didn't mind. No, the girl was young. Appearances didn't matter. Other kids seemed to think she was odd, so she didn't bother with then.

Then a woman leaned out the door, she was rather thin, and friendly looking. Though the small frown the hovered at her lips. "Hermione Granger! Where are you going?" She demanded to know.

The girl turned back to her mother with a wide smile, "To the library mum! Dad said I could go, I need to check out a few books." She explained happily.

"Even as a kid, you were a book worm." Fred said with disbelief, shaking his head and making a scathing sound. An older Hermione smiled at her younger self, the girl argued with her mother for a few moments before getting her way. "Bossy too." He asked with a light smile.

"I'm not bossy!" The older Hermione protested, shaking her head before walking after the girl.

"Is there a reason you're showing me this? I have better things to be doing." Fred grumbled, toying with his wand idly as he followed the girl.

"What,playing quidditch? Blowing things up in your room?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow and glancing back at the boy.

Fred grinned mischievously. "Pretty much, yeah."

The bushy haired brunette paid him no mind, instead she hurried after the younger girl, her cloak swishing about her feet. The ginger followed after, not quite sure what the point of this was. After all, they were just stalking a little Hermione. That isn't weird. _At all. _

"Wh-?"

"Shh!"

The little girl finally made it to the library.

"Hermione, tell me why I am being forced to stalk a five year old. Because I honestly have better things to do: Blowing things up, working, and playing quidditch."

She shrugged, "I never really said I have a reason, did I?" The girl asked with a small smile as she took a seat on the steps at the library. Her younger self ran inside, not to come out for hours. If they would let her, she would have probably lived there. As a matter of fact, she pretty much did live there.

Being a five year old, and having nothing to do but listen to your parents talking about dentist things all day didn't interest young Hermione. She was bright, and interested in reading. Even if they were small books; They were nothing compared to the larger books older Hermione read.

Fred rolled his eyes and sat, cross-legged, on the ground in front her. "You dragged me, Fred Weasley, out of bed -on a Saturday nonetheless-to look through your memories in some mysterious pensieve and stalk five year old you to the library. A muggle library! I could be in bed..."

"Blowing things up in your room, or playing Quidditch." Hermione laughed, shaking her head lightly, tossing a rock at Fred. "Haven't you ever just wanted to get out of the Burrow? And anyway, I can't sleep in. Ginny snores. A person can only take that for so long, you know." She added with a nod.

"I 'pose. Still, I could..."

"Say that one more time, Fred Weasley, and I will curse your tongue out of your mouth."

Fred stifled a chuckle, though the smirk was undeniable. "You curse me? You're not of age, and ickle Ronnie-kins wouldn't appreciate you having your wand snapped in half, and being expelled, who else would help him with his homework?" He paused for a moment before looking straight at Hermione, "Anyway, you couldn't curse me." It sounded almost as if it was a dare.

Hermione frowned, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "I am in Gryffindor, you know." She said with a nod of her head.

The ginger shrugged, letting his arms fall to the ground as he peered into the library window.

"I could curse you, if I wanted to." She added after a few moments of silence.

Fred snorted, glancing back at the brunette. "Sure, you could." He replied, rolling his eyes at her.

"I could!" Hermione said with a nod, pulling out her wand, and playing with it.

Would it even be worth cursing him over? Probably not, but this was her memory. The ministry couldn't do anything then...could they? She chewed on her lip, only to notice Fred stand up and yawn.

With a deep breath, Hermione waved her wand and muttered an incantation.

"Moinewha didyoo ..." Soon his words weren't coherent, and Hermione smirked, putting away her wand and raising an eyebrow at Fred.

"What was that? I can't understand you, you might want to speak a bit clearer." She told him with a haughty smile while the girl stowed away her wand in a jean pocket. Fred was clearly upset, he tried to talk. Hermione knew from experience that the curse only lasts about five minutes. A poor first year had the curse set upon them last year, though no one really did a thing about it. She couldn't have, being a fourth year. The prefects weren't really around at the time.

It obviously amused the girl, it wasn't a few seconds until after she spoke before Hermione burst out laughing,

"Thatsnotfunnah." He managed to spit out as time passed, only causing her to laugh even more.

"I cursed you."

"I knowh."

"You were very funny looking." Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

"You're always funny looking." Fred muttered, moving his mouth around trying to get the feeling back. When your mouth is moving miles a minute making weird sounds, it really works your jaw.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stretched, looking about. "I suppose we should go, I really don't know how long we've been here."

"Long enough for you to curse me." Fred muttered grumpily.

"Oh hush. It wasn't like you didn't expect it." She replied. Honestly, did they think the Sorting Hat just threw her into Gryffindor for yucks? She could be brave, and reckless...sometimes breaking the rules were fun! And seeing Fred all mad at her was worth the performance he gave her not to long ago.

"I didn't." The seventeen year old replied simply, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How do we get out of here?"

Hermione frowned, oh wait. "Bloody hell." She muttered rubbing her face tiredly. The little girl in the library seemed to be having a great deal of fun. "I don't think we can leave until the memory is over...I've never really used a pensieve before." She admitted, trying to think to a few books she had read.

"We just pushed our heads into the bowl, can't we pull out?"

"I hope, I really don't want to spend hours sitting around watching little me go through books."

"You know what Hermione?"

"What Fred?"

"If you would have just let me sleep, I could either a. Still be asleep. b."

Hermione sighed, "...blowing things up in your room, or c. playing quidditch." They said in unison.

Hopefully they got out soon enough. Hermione had a feeling there wasn't a book in that muggle library that would tell her to stop using a pensieve. And they really didn't come with instruction manuals...

She sighed, looking to Fred, and then back to the library.


End file.
